The combustion chamber of gas turbine engines has a number of burner arrangements. U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,504 relates to increasing the stability of the lean premix combustion by increasing the distance between flame temperature and extinction limit temperature. A burner in the mixing zone is equipped with a net-like structure for the premixing of combustion air and fuel.